User blog:Emmaley Lovegood/Sneak Peak (Unwanted, Different, And Alone)
Anna's POV I felt the bright July sun shine on my face. I started to go back to sleep, but NOPE! YOU LITTLE PIG DROPPINGS!" screamed Miss Hannagain. A blast of air horn sound filled Hudson's Street Home for Girls. I growled until I heard the whimpering tears of Maria. I came down and held her in my arms. "What's wrong, Maria?" I asked gently. I held her close as she cried into my chest. "I had a dream where everyone dies and no one adopted me and I TURNED INTO A CRAZY CAT LADY!" she cried. I smiled pitifully and looked at her, and sang Maria her favorite song. There's Always, Tomorrow She smiled back up at me, thanking me for making her smile. Running off, she hummed the tune. I looked at my other room mates, Logan, Leo, Jacqueline, Jordan, and Jessa (triplets) Giana, Cory, Lola, The Z triplets (Zackary {Zack for short} Zayn, and Zoey), Levi, and Alice. I shook everyone awake as we got to work. In total, 20 rooms, one for Miss Hannagain, 12 for us, a kitchen, a wash room, a sowing room, Miss Hannagain's office, three bathrooms (Miss Hannagain's, the girl's, and the boy's), Miss Hannagain's computer room, and a living room that no orphan is allowed in. So by doing the math.... 13 bedrooms 2 work rooms (wash and sowing room) 1 office 3 bathrooms +1 computer room 20 rooms total 5 floors and we've gotta clean it all. We all walked downstairs and waited for Miss Hannagain, and right on cue, that old hag dragged herself into the hall. She dirtily stared at us. "You idiots gotta clean this DUMP, until it shines like the top of the Chrysler Building! Any questions, unwanted?" she hissed. We all shook our heads no. She stomped off, mumbling something. We all got to work. (Author's note- Just remember this: Annie- Anna {Light brown} Molly- Giana And add more boys) It's The Hard Knock Life I started to make dinner (ya, it takes that long to clean the house) until I bumped into "The Monster," or "Satan's Nightmare." I hope this goes well.... "What the heck are you doing, Unwanted?" asked Miss Hannagain snottily. "Only doing what you wanted, idiot," I hissed. "SHUT UP! PIG DROPPING!" she shreeked, lifting me up by my dress collar. My dress She whipped her hand back. I knew what she was going to do. Oh god, Oh god, I thought. Until something banged through the house and into the kitchen, and something that no one would ever think would be seen, was standing at the door. A man, a very very very very very tall man, stood in the entry way. He looked at Miss Hannagain. "Put 'er down, Agatha," he ordered. His accent was very similar to Logan's. Miss Hannagain gave him a nasty look. "MAKE ME!" she screamed, slapping me across the face. A little boy, my age, stepped out behind him. "Hey! You can't do that!" he exclaimed. "Watch it kid!" she sassed. I kicked my legs. "Excuse me, but could someone, I don't know... GET HER OFF ME!?" I yelled, waving my arms around. "Ah, yes, 'orry 'bout that, Anna," the giant guy apologized. He ripped Miss Hannagain's arms off me and put me down. Next to the little boy. "Um, hi, sorry about your thing," he said sadly, making a motion around my face, which was probably red. "Oh, don't worry about me. I already got this," I laughed, holding up my arms, which had, like, eight scratches. The boy made a noise that said Oh, that's gotta hurt. I nodded. He stuck out his hand. "Harry, by the way," he introduced. "Oh! I'm Anna!" I exclaimed, shaking his hand. We both were ignoring the tall dude and Miss Hannagain fighting. "FINE!" Miss Hannagain huffed,"LOGAN! LEO!" Logan and Leo ran to the room. " 'Ello Leonardo, Logan," the tall guy said,"Haven't seen the three of ya since ya were little." "Hold on, Harry," I said. I walked up to the man. "Yes, Anna?" he asked. "Who are you, and why are you saving me and the twins?" I asked. "Rubeus Hagrid, Gatekeeper of Hogwarts, and I'm here to take you to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said,"And I'm gonna get ya outta 'ere before she can get ya any more bruises." I nodded. Why? Well, I'd rather be taken away by a giant man to a random magical school than stay here. So Hagrid and Harry helped me and the twins pack and we left as soon as possible. THANK YOU GOD FOR THE WONDERFUL GIFT OF HAGRID!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ READ MORE AT THE LINK BELOW Unwanted, Different, And Alone by Nobody Category:Blog posts